An international EPR newsletter is composed, edited, produced, and distributed to serve the biomedical and EPR research community and disseminate information about the NIH EPR Centers. It is now published quarterly and has grown to close to 140 pages per volume. The Newsletter is distributed to about 4,000 scientists and has been drawing very favorable comments from both American and international colleagues. The editorial through printing operations all are handled by the IERC, with Dr. Belford as Editor, Ms. Rebecca Gallivan as editorial assistant, and Ms. Martha Moore as typist/secretary.